


Death Waits for the Ocean

by The_Bidiba



Category: 20000 Leagues Under The Sea
Genre: F/M, India, Indian Character, Submarines, messages in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: Parvati a young woman in an abusive relationship seeks refuge from her husband at night by walking along the shores of Landour India. One night while the moon is full she sees a large mass that shines in the water. Thinking it is Shiva looking for his wife, whom she shares the name Parvati with, she starts to write letters to him.  Placing them in the ocean she puts them in bottles addressed to No One.





	Death Waits for the Ocean

"Just keep running!" Parvati tells herself as she keeps her head low weaving through a crowded street of Landour India. Blood runs down her leg into her mojari flat coating the back of her heel.


End file.
